1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit device and, more particularly, to a method of forming an electronic module as an electronic circuit device, which consists of electronic parts and wires, and an electronic circuit device formed by such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an electronic circuit device having a structure in which electronic parts are mounted on a flexible printed circuit board. An example of such an electronic circuit device is shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-210998. The electronic circuit device disclosed in the above-mentioned patent document is formed by mounting electronic parts onto a baseboard that is supported by being attached to a reinforcing board, which is removed after the electronic parts are mounted onto the baseboard. According to the above-mentioned forming method of electronic circuit devices, the flexible baseboard can be easily handled during the mounting process of the electronic parts and the conveyance process before or after the mounting process since the baseboard is supported by the reinforcing board. Additionally, the electronic parts can be reliably mounted onto the baseboard by appropriately removing the reinforcing board after the mounting process.
In recent years, with an improvement in performance of electronic equipments, the number of parts (elements) mounted on an electronic circuit device has been increased, which results in an increase in an occupied area (footprint) of the electronic circuit device. However, a reduction in a space in which an electronic equipment is installed is required even under such a condition. In the above-mentioned conventional electronic circuit device having the baseboard on which the electronic parts are mounted, there is a limitation in miniaturization and reduction in footprint even if a flexible circuit board is used as the baseboard.